


Den magiska urhästen

by ponylover



Category: Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponylover/pseuds/ponylover





	1. Chapter 1

Jag vaknade upp. Jag hade som vanligt sovit ganska obekvämt i ladan som Jasper, min mammas farbror hade. Men det var ändå tusen gånger bättre att bo där än att tvingas på hos baronessan. Det var inget fel på baronessan, jag gillade henne men tanken på att vara nära min hemska far, Mr Kembell, gjorde mig spyfärdig. Jag hatade honom. Han brydde sig inte om mig ett dugg utan brydde sig bara om min syster Nellie. Hon var också intresserad av Dedär skitaffärerna som pappa höll på med. Jag hade gått ur den jorvikiska grundskolan till sexan. När jag sedan skulle fortsätta i sjuan ville pappa att jag skulle gå i GED:s utbildningsskola vilket jag vägrade. Då hade han kastat ut mig. 

Jag hade sedan bott hos baronessan. Det var ett svårt val att lämna henne men att alltid ha känslan av att pappa var i närheten gjorde mig så trött. Jag skaffade efter det ett jobb som ridlärarassistent i Ridhuset. Men sedan behövdes jag inte och då bestämde jag mig för att bege mig till Jasper. Han hade en plats i sin lada där jag nu bodde. Det var inte den härligaste platsen men det funkade. Jag hjälpte honom med pumparna och allt flöt på. En dag berättade han att han såg en häst uppe vid Skuggåsarnas Dal. Det var egentligen inget märkvärdigt men Jasper berättade att hästen var blå. Han bad mig gå upp och kolla på den. Jag tog med mig ett träns och gick uppför den branta stigen till skuggåsens dal. Jag höll mig undan från vargarna, som iochförsig inte attackerade men ändå. Jag ville inte hamna i bråk med en arg vargflock så det var bäst att hålla sig undan. Mycket riktigt stog det en blå häst i dalen. Den var inte lika stor som en av hästarna på hästsportcentret men inte lika små som ponnysarna jag sett i Fort Pinta. Hästen verkade inte rädd för mig men jag smög mig försiktigt fram. Jag smekte mulen och var beredd på att hon skulle springa iväg. Men hon sprang inte iväg utan kollade vänligt upp på mig. Hennes blåa man var rufsig och såg ovårdad ut. Jag bestämde mig för att sätta på henne tränset och försiktigt sitta upp. Hästen, som jag döpt till Fléur efter min kärlek till Harry Potter, var väldigt lätt att rida och lyssnade på mina kommandon. Jag tvekade lite men red sedan ner tillbaka till Jasper. Han skrattade åt mig först men blev sedan allvarlig.

\- Du Katie sade han. Det är jättekul att du har fått ett band till denna magiska häst men hur skulle reaktionerna bli om du red in med en blå häst in i staden?  
\- Jag vet inte svarade jag tyst. Att jag inte tänkt på det. Hur skulle jag klara att ta hand om en häst när min husbonde försörjde sig på pumpor?  
Jag bestämde mig för att sova på saken och försöka prata med min kusin Ewa i Gyllenbladsstallet nästa dag. 

Jag såg solen stiga upp över himlen. Det var inte ofta jag var vaken såhär tidigt. Men jag visste att Ewa också var vaken tidigt. Eftersom jag behövde ta mig genom Västkobbens Fiskeby ville jag att så få människor som möjligt skulle se mig. Jag gick in i Jaspers kök och lade en lapp på bordet  
"Hej! Jag rider bort till Ewa i Gyllenbladsstallet och kollar med henne om Fléur, tillbaka innan 4"

Fléur kändes pigg som vanligt och jag kände mig glad när jag satte upp.  
Jag var lite försiktig och travade bort på Gyllene Vägen, förbi Fågelskrämsåsen. När jag kommit förbi manade jag på henne i kort galopp. Men helt plötsligt kom det massa glitter och Fléur gick från att vara blå till att vara grå skimmel. Jag trodde först att det inte var en riktig häst jag red på men det var det. Jag bestämde mig för att prata med Ewa och se om hon kunde veta något. 

Jag hälsades med vänliga blickar och glada hälsningar i Västkobbens Fiskeby. Det gjorde det helt olikt Silverglade. Där hade alla bara varit otrevliga och tjuriga. När jag red igenom Västkobben såg jag något mycket underligt. Jag såg en färja komma och mycket ryttare rida av den. Det var också något jag skulle fråga Ewa om. Om jag frågade någon annan skulle de säkert fråga om jag bott under en sten hela mitt liv. Det hade jag inte. Jag hade bott i en källare.


	2. Gyllenbladsstallet

Det hade tagit nästan en timme att resa till Gyllenbladsstallet. Det var massa människor i Västkobbens Fiskeby som ville veta vem jag var. Jag hatade att ljuga men jag ville inte berätta att jag flytt från min pappa. Istället berättade jag att mitt namn var Katie Hooper och att min mamma Christelle Hooper jobbade i Jorvik City och att jag kommit till min mammas farbror för att hjälpa honom. Då fick jag även veta att min bror Tim Hooper var i Fort Pinta. Jag kom ihåg att jag hade hans telefon nummer och tänkte att jag skulle ringa honom senare samma dag.

När jag väl kommit ut ur Västkobbens Fiskeby såg jag väldigt mycket fram emot att träffa Ewa. Vi hade inte setts pågrund av avståndet men nu skulle det bli roligt att ses igen.

Ewa stod och mockade i stallet när jag kom.   
\- Åh hej Katie


End file.
